The creepypasta's back story
by Theshadow101
Summary: These are my OC's stories I written on my laptop but never put on here so...yeah I suck at summaries at times so just read if you want :T
1. Nathaniel and Dakota's POV

**Ok this is the latest thing I put in my book so enjoy! Oh yeah, my OC's are going to Brazil so...yeah.**

An hour later I felt someone lean on me, I looked at my left shoulder and noticed Dakota asleep,_ How did he fall asleep it's only 6 o'clock. _I thought annoyed, I shoved him to the other side and glared at the seat in front of me as my wife leaned against me...asleep. _How is everyone falling asleep!? _I thought even more annoyed. I sighed and got out my phone, I have three texts...great they're from BEN. _What does he want? _I opened the text messages, I read the first one. 'Do you think Dakota has a diary?' 'BROBROBRO HELP ME' 'JEFF IS TRYING TO KILL ME!' I chuckled. In the corner of my eye I saw Dakota waking up, I quickly turned off my phone and put it in my pocket. "What was that about...?" He asked tiredly. "It's just BEN being a pervert." I lied. "You're lying." Dakota murmured. "No i'm not." I retorted. "I'm the nephew of zalgo and son of the devil, I gained Flora's powers, You. Are. Lying." Dakota hissed quietly. "Fine." I said while getting my phone out. "Wait if you have Flora's powers you can look back in my memory." I said smirking. I put up my phone, Dakota glared at me and closed his eyes. He opened his eyes again blushing a few seconds later. "Tell BEN I don't have a diary." He snapped. His blush got even more red. "You're blushing." I chuckled. "N-no I'm not!" He stuttered and the blush instantly went away. "You even have Drakes powers of hiding emotions!" I laughed. "Sh-shut up!" He hissed. "Shush!" I said quieting him down. "Then don't tease me!" He retorted. Then a shadow appeared over me, "Nathaniel why did you disappear?" He asked annoyed. "It's not my fault I disappear in shadows!" I snapped. Then the shadow disappeared. "There you are." He said flatly. "Shut up! It's not like I can help it!" I said quietly. We glared at each other for a minute, we both grinned and starting laughing. "So is it true you have a diary~?" I asked. "Not a diary, a journal I write happy moments in it I don't complain like others do." He whispered. "Do you write your crushes in it to~?" I said teasing him. "N-no!" He said quickly while a deep blush appeared on his face. "Do to!" I whispered. "No I don't!" He said quietly. "Yeah you do." I chuckled. "No. I. Don't." He murmured. "Ok, ok, fine you don't." I laughed. He looked at the ceiling as the blush on his face started fading. I got my phone out and played games on it for a while.

Five hours later I hurriedly got off the plane. "Dakota Slow down it's not like there's a fire." Nathaniel said. "I hate plains! I don't know how I survived six hours of being on it!" I snapped while quickly going down the stairs. "You dropped something!" Nathaniel called. I looked back to see my book Warrior Cats on the ground **(****A/N: YAY HE A WARRIOR CAT FAN! :D) **I quickly grabbed it and continued down the stairs. "What book was that?" Nathaniel asked. "How about you mind your own business?!" I hissed and waited at the end of the stairs. "Lighten up! Were in Brazil enjoy yourself or I'll cut your throat out." Flora yelled from behind Nathaniel. "I can do what I want." I murmured. Nathaniel giggled at that. "What?!" I asked. "Nothing!" He laughed. "What!?" I said blushing. "Nothing idiot!" He chuckled. "You're lucky I don't have Selena's powers..." I trailed. "Oh yeah, Dakota how do you gain powers? Are you like Starfire, where you have to _kiss _them to get their powers?" Nathaniel asked as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "No!" Me and Flora gasped. "I taught him how to use the powers not kiss him!" Flora added. I looked at Nathaniel disgusted. "I don't kiss girls..." I trailed. "Oh so you kiss boys now?" Nathaniel teased. I gasped, "I didn't mean that! I don't kiss anyone you idiot!" I yelled. Nathaniel almost fell from laughing. "I'm not gay..."I mumbled. (**A/N: I have nothing against gay people :T**) "I am, but by the way you act I mean...you can be mistaken as a girl..." He said between laughing. "Shut up!" I snapped. **  
**

Thirty minutes later, we had found our hotel and had put our stuff there, after that we started looking around. Then it lead us to be in an ally, Sarah, Selena, Flora, and the kids went shopping so it was just me and Nathaniel. "You know we shouldn't be here." Nathaniel said as I took off my jacket from my waist, I put on the ground and sat down. Don't judge me, I literally had gotten new clothes before the trip (cause I was bored) and I didn't want them ruined. "Why?" I asked. "You never know what might happen." He said. "Like?" "Rape." He said. "What?!" I gasped. "But you wouldn't do that would you?" I asked. "Who knows?" He said in a devilish tone. "Crap." I whispered. I acted like I wasn't panicked and got up, I grabbed my jacket and started walking back to where we came from. Then Nathaniel appeared right in front of my face. I yelped and backed into a wall, he pinned me and was really close to my face. Heat hit my face instantly. "Dude I thought you were straight!" I said. He chuckled, "That doesn't mean anything." He whispered as he got even closer. I pushed him as far back as I could. "I would like to keep my virginity!" I snapped, he released me and walked backwards laughing. I sighed in relief, "You should have seen your face!" He laughed. "That's not funny! Plus I take a lot of things seriously so that doesn't prove your point of why we shouldn't be down here." I hissed. "But seriously." He said while pinning me again. I blushed as he kissed my nose. He let me go and and started walking off chuckling. Me left eye twitched, _He's married right?_ I thought. _Right?!_

_ **TO BE CONTINUED.**_

**Hello! Yeah I was bored when I made that past part, don't worry nothing happen to Dakota, except for Nathaniel flirting with him...but Nathaniel is practically another piggeh but less perverted, sexual, and doesn't make interoperate comments about people, BUUUUUUUUT Nathaniel is flirty. His wife got mad at him once for flirting with someone, forgot who. Ok btw I am writing the closing with a kindle so if there is a sentence that doesn't make sense, I blame the kindle. Ok? :D anyways hope you enjoyed the second part of this will probably be next...idk though depend on how tired I am...and how lazy and unamused I am. Anyways (again), I got to go! See you next chapter!**


	2. Dakota's crush?

**Hello! Welcome to the second part of Blakes(aka Nathaniel) and Dakotas POV. I'm making this at two in the morning but I might upload this later, you might ask, why early in the morning? Because I just woke up and I had a dream about this...and usually I have weird dreams o.o literally I had a dream where everything from the conjuring was put in a land made of rainbows...IT WAS COOL AS HECK BECAUSE MY OC's WERE THERE TWO AND WE SCARED THE HECK OUT OF THE KIDS, IT WAS FUN...but then I woke up :T ANYWAYS...Sorry about the typos on last post XD i noticed them and i said "Oh crap." Heres the corrections, (after the A/N) "I thought you were my friend!" I said. "I am, but by the way you act I mean...you can be mistaken as a girl...". "I hate planes! I don't know how I survived six hours of being on it!"...ANYWAYSSSSS, let's continue!**

Nathaniel noticed I wasn't following him back and he came back over to me, "You coming...?" He asked. I was to stunned to answer, "Wow, surprised just form me teasing you." He said. "W-why did you do that?" I stuttered. "Cause I was messing with you!" He said. I looked at him, he was lying. "Why are you lying?" I asked. "I'm not lying!" He hissed while blushing, "Then why are you blushing? I'm usually the one that's blushing!" I said. "I'm not blushing...am I?" He asked. "Yeah you are!" I said while taking a step back. He glared at me, "Dang it's like your a couple!" I heard a familiar voice laugh. "We aren't a couple!" Me and Nathaniel yelled. BEN walked over to us, "Well it seems like it, your fighting like one." He chuckled. I crouched down to his eye level and punched him straight in the nose. BEN stumbled backwards while I stood back up, "That was not expected from a girl." He said. "You little!" I yelled. I was going to run after him but Nathaniel grabbed my neck and hit my pressure point. I winced and fell to my knees, "Don't do that again!" I hissed at Nathaniel, "Would you rather have broken BEN's neck?" Nathaniel asked. "Yeah, he's a blonde I hate every blonde that talks to me." I hissed. Nathaniel glared at me, "I used to be a blonde idiot!" Nathaniel hissed. "I know! You were the only one I would talk to when I was being abused you retard!" I snapped and got up, "Whoa Dakota's been abused?" BEN asked. "Yes! My real parent's abused me until I finally called the police and was sent to a foster home." I said. "Huh, then you've been acting like it doesn't bother you when others try to ask you why you hate blondes, oh and Dakota I know your crush by the way, I didn't expect h-" BEN said but I cut him off. "Huh, no you don't I hissed!" I snapped.

"Him? Was that what you were going to finish or her?" I asked. "H-" "Stop!" Dakota yelled. "Plus why is it important to know who I like!?" Dakota added. "Because then I could tease you about it." I said. "Aren't you my friend?" Dakota asked annoyed. "Yes but it's funny." I said. "Well, friends don't tease each other about who the other likes, BEN keep your mouth shut about my crush or I'll have Zalgo come and kill you." Dakota hissed and walked off. Once Dakota was out of ear-shot I crouched down next to BEN, "Who is his crush?" I asked. "You will be surprised but its..."

**TO BE CONTINUED BECAUSE I'M MEAN.**

**No, I'm not mean, I was just getting carried away while writing this, I am going to go to Drake's back story next. And please don't give me hate about what Dakota said. Imma blonde to, so I actually offended myself when I wrote that...and my little brother...and my mom...and a whole lot of my friends XD. Also, this is kinda a shipping thing for these two characters, My friend Kawaiizoe thinks it's funny so I'm going to continue this XD Don't judge me...or Kawaiizoe, gots it :D anyways gotta go!**


	3. Drake's POV

**It's finally someone else's POV yay! Oh, btw this is when Drake was 15**

"Retard! Hey retard!" Jay screamed. "What?!" I yelled aggravated. "Hi!" she laughed, I growled and ran after her. I tackled her and pinned her, "Do that again and I'll have your throat." I threatened. "Ok! Ok!" She screamed panicked, I let her go and went back to the couch. Then Rynx walked in, looking like Len Kagamine. "Why do you look like your cousin?" I asked. "Because I was bored, and I was kind of dared to." He sighed. "Ah, ok just to let you know your cousin looks like a freak, so do you currently." I said. "You are so lucky your my nephew." Rynx growled. "I know." I said smiling. Rynx's eye twitched, "Your creepy as heck." Rynx said. "I know you neko freak." I teased. "You little!" He hissed and tackled me, I threw him off, "Bro your to heavy for wrestling!" I laughed and ran to my room. "I am not!" He snapped and ran after me. "Yeah you are you must be over weight!" I chuckled and ran into my room. "I'm not over weight you idiot!" He yelled, I closed my door and locked it. "Drake what did you do?" My girlfriend asked. "Nothing~." I giggled. Rynx banged on my door, "Let me in or I'll get your dad!" Rynx threatened. "Oh I'm so scared of my own dad! Just because he is the legendary Shadow doesn't mean I'm afraid of him!" I said while standing against the door. Then I saw glowing green eyes in the corner of my room. "Hi dad how ya doing!?" I yelled. He appeared in front of me with blood covering him. "Ah, just came back from a killing spree?" I chuckled nervously. He glared at me, then I saw another pair of glowing eyes but blue. "What did you take Dakota with you...?" I said even more nervous. Then Dakota walked up to me with a bloodthirsty look on his face. "Oh my god you are creepy as heck Dakota! I thought you were nice!" I said panicked. Dakota glared at me and I winced, then an idea popped up in my head and I grinned, "What were you doing in between kills you two~?" I asked. "Did you two go out on a killing spree as a _date_?" I added. My dad snapped back to his sanity with a blush on his face. "No!" Dakota and my Dad yelled. "Are you sure~?" I laughed. "Yes we are sure!" My dad growled. "Prove it then." I said. "H-how?" Dakota asked. "Kiss each other." I laughed, "If you guys are comfortable kissing each other that means you two are dating, if your not comfortable kissing each other then your not dating." I added. "Drake don't be mean to them!" Alexis said. "But it's funny!" I chuckled. "F-fine!" My dad stuttered. "Mr Freed and Mr Cavior you don't have to do this." Alexis said. "Well if it can keep my son from teasing me and Dakota I think we kinda have to..." My dad trailed. I laughed but quickly quieted myself. "That will be the only way to keep me from teasing you two." I chuckled. My dad quickly kissed Dakota while flipping me off, he broke off the kiss and disappeared, leaving Dakota to stand there confused. I started laughing my head off, "I'm so posting what had happened on facebook!" I laughed.

**Poor, Dakota...anyways hope you enjoyed this POV, XD I will try to do Drake's POV again. Why is Rynx dressed up and Len Kagamine? Because I was bored and was listening to vocaloid songs...then I started listening to psycho teddy which somehow reminds me of Dakota e-o probably because he's nice to you before he kills you :T anyways gotta go bai!**


	4. AN OF DOOM

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE OF DOOM, :T ANYWAYS THE REASON WHY I CHANGED THE THINGEH TO AMNESIA DARK DECENT BECAUSE THERE IS A PART WHERE BEN PUTS THEM IN THE GAME(PLUS SOMEONE KINDA TOLD ME TO) YES HE IS BEING MEAN TO THEM. SOOOOOOOOOO...YEAH! (WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE SO MUCH COFFEE?) ANYWAYS I WONT BE POSTING ON ANY OF MY STORIES ON AUGUST 1ST THROUGH AUGUST 4TH WHY BECAUSE MY BIRTHDAY IS IN BETWEEN THOSE DAYS...ANYWAYS THE THINGS COMING UP ON THIS IS, OF COURSE BEN PUTTING THEM IN THE GAME THEN DAKOTA MEETING HIS DAUGHTER? WHEN THE HECK DID HE HAVE A DAUGHTER? "Idk." Dakota said. "Oh..." Shadow murmured. ANYWAYS, XDD IM SO NOT LISTENING TO MZ. HYDE, MY FRIENDS SHOWED ME THIS (OF COURSE) BECAUSE THEY SAID THE SONG FITS DAKOTA AND NATHANIEL. Dakota and Nathaniel: e.o Me: HAHAHAHAHHAAHAHAHA ANYWAYS. -ITHINKITDOESTOO- DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING, SO YEAH I WILL TRY TO POST AS MUCH AS I CAN BUT MY FRIENDS ASKED ME TO WRITE A FANFICTION I COULD READ THEM ON MY B-DAY SO IM WORKING ON THAT TO :D I MIGHT UPLOAD IT, MAYBE NOT BECAUSE I MIGHT BE TO LAZY. YEP THATS A NORMAL, AMERICAN (FOR ME ANYWAYS XD) FOR YOU! GOTTA GO BAI!**


	5. Xhapter 5 (XD)

**SUP BROS, IM SO NOT LISTENING TO MUSIC THAT MIGHT MAKE ME POST RANDOM CRAP ON HERE XDD yeah I know I'm not funny D:..."Your dang right your not funny." Nathaniel said bluntly. "You little meanie!" Shadow hissed and slapped Nathaniel. "Ow." He said flatly. "Your so mean..." ANYWAYS. Let's continue :D**

* * *

"Your his crush." BEN snickered. "What...?" I said. "Dakota is g-!" I cut him off. "Don't yell that you idiot!" I hissed. "What? Why not?" BEN said confused. "You spend to much time on the internet." I sighed. "No I don't!" He hissed. "Then how did you get here?! Electronics." I said while finishing my own question. "Meanie." BEN said. "Oh yeah, and also he developed the crush when he was 17." BEN said and walked off. My eye twitched in confusion, _Whaaaaaaat? _I thought. I followed BEN back to our hotel, but of course people thought he was a cosplayer and asked to take pictures with him, so we arrived an hour later. _  
_

I had a bad feeling the whole time, _I swear to god If BEN told him..._I thought. Then Nathaniel finally got to the hotel room. "Took you long enough!" Me and Flora yelled. "Oh shut up, people thought BEN was a cosplayer." Nathaniel said. "And BEN was to scared to walk through Brazil alone." Nathaniel added jokingly. "No I do not!" He hissed. I looked at BEN through narrowed eyes, "I could believe that." I murmured. "What you don't believe us?!" Nathaniel said. I glared at him while starting to blush, "I never said that! But if it wasn't the truth that would have been a good excuse and crap." I hissed. "What else would we do you idiot!?" Nathaniel snapped. I was surprised at that, he never called me a name and actually meant it. "Grow up Dakota, just because I never called you a name like that before won't mean I never will." Nathaniel said. "Grow up?! Says the one that acts like a child, flirts like a teen, and plays video games nearly 24 7 all the time, while I had make sure you actually ate, and took care of yourself!" I yelled, the blush instantly went away and there was a knot in my throat. I got up from where I was sitting and stormed out of the room while my vision started to blur.

"Dang he does act like a gi-." BEN was about to saw but I threw a pillow at him to cut him off. "Hey!" BEN hissed. "Don't ever say that about him again!" I hissed. "Jay do you have a crush on him or something? You didn't care when Nathan was called a girl." Flora said. "No! It's just mean to tease someone about that, that was abused during his childhood, his childhood got taken away and I don't think that's fair to do that to him." I explained. "He was abused!?" Flora gasped. "Yes, he talks to me about it." I said. "He talks to _you _about it?" Nathaniel said. "Yeah, he said he can only trust me because he's afraid that you will tell people about what happened to him." I said. Nathaniel stayed silent. "And I have to help him go to sleep, because theres another form of him that tries to talk him into going insane." I muttered. "But please don't tell him I told you guys this, he would be torn." I quickly added. "Ok." Everyone murmured. "Even you BEN." I hissed. "I said ok!" He yelped.

I sat in the other hotel room we rented, (Since nine people went) I held my knees at my chest and I rested my forehead on my knees. I sniffed and looked up when I heard the door open, it was Nathaniel's son, Blake. "Oh hey Dakota...what's wrong?" He asked. Sally walked in behind him, they shut the door quietly. I crossed my legs, and looked at the two 7 year olds. "Me and N-Nathaniel got in a fight, b-but I'm fine I-I'm just g-getting emotional." I said while wiping tears away from my face. "No, your not fine if your crying, what were you fighting about?" Sally asked and sat on the bed next to me. "He called me something he promised a few years ago to never call me." I murmured. They both gasped, "We're going to make him apologize!" They both yelled. "T-thank you but that won't be needed." I said. "Yes it will!" They yelled and darted out of the room. I sighed. _I don't want these kids getting dragged into this crap. _

"DADDY YOU NEED TO APOLOGIZE TO DAKOTA!" Blake yelled as him and Sally darted into the room. "How did you-?" I started to say. "Dakota told them." My wife said and walked into the room. "YOU CALLED HIM SOMETHING YOU PROMISED TO NOT CALL HIM A FEW YEARS AGO!" They two kids yelled. "What...?" I said confused. _What promise? _I thought. Blake and Sally grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to the other room. I saw Dakota on the bed with his knees at his chest and was resting his chin on hiss knees. He flinched and looked at me surprised. "What promise?"


End file.
